


Owned

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

"This is illogical Captain."

"We need to get Mr Chekov back Spock."

"But Captain I see only-"

"Whatever it takes to return Mr Chekov. I don't compromise with the lives of my crew!"

"Captain they're saying the only way they'd give up the pet is if a claim is already lain upon him."

'The pet'. Jim visibly shock when those words fell from Uhura's lips. They were said in reference to Pavel Chekov. The ships Ensign. And it didn't sit well with Jim.

"Tell them he belongs to the Enterprise." Jim turned to Uhura and then back to Spock.

"I have, Captain. They say he cannot be claimed by the Enterprise. A claim must be made by a person"

"Captain, I must strongly object."

"Of course you must. I haven't said anything-"

"When you eliminate the impossible. .. . They will make you-"

"Prove it!" The gruff voice bellowed in English. The crew were shocked.

"Captain, this is illogical."

"And unethical!"

"Shut up Bones!" Bones rolls his eyes. Typical, the first time he's spoken since leaving for the rescue party and he's told to shut up. Jim stepped forward, "I have to go save Mr Chekov."

"But Jim!"

The captain had already walked forward. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

The grin on the alien made him shiver.

"I mean," he coughed, "How do I prove Mr Chekov belongs to the Enterprise. . . Erm, myself?" Jim was hesitant at every word.

"Claim him," the response came. "Or, he is ours!"

Jim didn't care what he had to do then. He only knew that Chekov could not belong to anyone. He'd save Chekov; by claiming him. It felt so wrong but if that's how he had to rescue his young Ensign, then that's how he was going to rescue his young Ensign. He had a feeling he knew exactly how they were going to make him prove his claim. But he knew Chekov had to be rescued.

-

Arriving in the Great Hall, Jim looked around. It presented on escape. He couldn't free Chekov from the cage or handcuffs, and even if he could, he wouldn't get very far before they were both captured, and both forced to be slaves, or killed. Which, actually, thinking about it was the lesser of the two evils.

Jim sighed. He was ready. Ready as he'll ever be.

He caught Chekov's eye and winked at him. It showed a confidence Jim wished he had, and Chekov's responding smile showed a reassurance Chekov wished he had. He believed the Captain would save him, or at least the whole crew of the Enterprise, but these aliens with their big ugly faces, huge bodies and gruff voice were as harsh as they looked. Something in them upset Chekov. And the Captain, although he'd never let his body show it.

"I'm Captain James-" he began with an air of confidence.

"Yes, we know who you are," was his harsh response, "This," a hand waved across to Chekov's too small iron cage, "belongs to you."

"I wish to make a claim to him, yes," Jim replied, hoping by making it sound formal it would take away a bit of the dark edge.

Then the moment he was dreading came. Chekov was forced in front of him. His young body ached from the position he was forced in. He wanted nothing more than too stretch out; his joints, muscles, and bones all longed for a week's bed rest. Or more.

Chekov looked older than his years, worn out and down. He was thrown in front of the Captain as though he was worth nothing. Landing on all fours; his knees and elbows taking the strain, Chekov was placed in a somewhat prefect position. Jim held back the need to say a few words and throw a few punches. He wanted to whisper to Chekov that everything would be alright, but he didn't believe that lie himself.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked instead. Chekov nodded.

"You know what they want us to do, right?" The Captain seeked reassurance, consent, and confirmation of what he thought all along.

Chekov nodded again.

"And you're okay with that?" Jim asked again, seeming shocked with the Ensign's response.

Chekov again nodded, "Ay-ye, Captain," he breathed out. "I just vant to go home"

"Okay," Jim sighed. There was his consent, but it still felt wrong. There must be another way to "claim" Chekov back. There must be something else he could do. To him it felt like Chekov would have anything done to him to be freed. It scared him. He still felt like he was taking advantage.

"They'll be motioning us on the Enterprise, y'know?"

"Then hurry up!" Chekov hissed in a deeply out of character tone. Jim was a little shocked by it, but he continued to undress them both, as Chekov was still in chains. It was that fact that made the Captain sick. He felt like Chekov could only say yes at this point. Where was his free will?

"Okay," Jim sighed when he'd undress them to an appropriate state; only removing the bottom half of both of them.

"Ready," the Ensgin confirmed.

And then Jim began to pump his cock to hardiness. He was going to do this right first time. Once hard Jim wasted no time working his way into Chekov. He wanted lube, a condom, and to repeatedly ask the younger man for his approval, but he wasn't allowed such luxury. He wished he could really do this properly. Chekov deserved that much.

Chekov hissed and grunted, but accepted the Captain's hardiness with relative ease, especially given that Kirk had hardly prepared him. He was tight and hot. Jim felt like he could come all at once right there. Just being in mere inches was hot enough. He only wished the circumstances where better, and him and Chekov had come to this arrangement by themselves. That would have been his wet dream.

He pushed in a little more, Chekov's arse hungrily accepting it. He decided not to go ball deep, although he really wanted to too. It was hard for him; he wanted Chekov in this position almost since the day he saw him on the bridge, but his fantasy could not merge with this reality. This was not romantic. This was not love. This wasn't at all what he wanted. He had to show restraint.

He began to ease off, and push back; slowly working his cock in and out of Chekov. He wondered, exactly how far he had to go in proving Chekov was his. When would they be satisfied that Chekov belonged.

Chekov moaned deeply. It was a joyful sound, but the situation once again dampen it in Jim's mind. He bit his  
lip. He wouldn't get turned on. Couldn't. This was awful. It wasn't enjoyable.

 

He began to get faster. The sooner it's over and done with the better he thought. Then perhaps he could go on to prove Chekov's identity with the Enterprise by other means. Better means!

Chekov moaned and groaned, and all the delicious noises that wound Jim up something else. His wishing wasn't helping. If only he could block out the sounds, the feelings. . . Or at least the environment.

Jim bit his lip, but couldn't keep his emotions at bay. He played this fantasy out time and time again; on his back, his own cock between his hand before bed; in the shower before breakfast. Masturbating to images of Chekov, and his fantasy was a daily thing for Jim. It was a battle he'd never be done fighting in his head. His dark side wanted to enjoying. The better half of him telling to hold off - just make it look good!

He pumped in and out of Chekov a lot faster, barely giving the Ensign time to breathe let alone make those sounds. He worked so hard and fast he felt he'd rupture something. But it was worth it when Chekov suddenly gave out from under him, come spilling out of his too hard dick.

The cheer around them was deafening. The aliens were clearly pleased to see Chekov's release. Jim sighed.

"Fuck," he breathed out heavily, "If that's all it took. . . I could have had you coming within seconds just using my voice!"

Chekov, despite himself laughed. It was all he could. His body had barely enough time to recover from being held in the cage, and just seconds ago Jim had his heart rate raising, pupils dilating, arteries constricting, his core temperture sky-rocketing, his blood pressure reaching dangerous levels, his breathing becoming so shallow and rapid his lungs threaten to give up any second, his brain. . . he had no idea what happened there, his muscles spasming and tensing too quickly. He had been through a lot before Jim. And too much Jim. His body would recover, but it would take too long for his liking. He ached. His elbows and knees had already failed him.

The clapping and cheering meant it was over. He had been claimed. He never thought he'd be happy to have said that, but then his job had taught him to never say never. He sighed.

Jim hurriedly tucked himself back in, and made hassle to sort out Chekov; tucking him all back and whispering his apologises.

"I only wish," Chekov breathed against him, "we were back on board the Enterprise."

"Me too, kid," Jim replied, not understanding exactly what Chekov had meant.

"You have successfully claimed the pet! He is released to your care."

An alien unlocked Chekov's chains. With his hands free, Chekov first rubbed his wrist, then threw his arms around his Captain. He held him a little too long.

"Alright," said Jim. Although Chekov couldn't tell if it was a question.

Jim looked towards their ungracious host.

"You can leave. . ." the alien began, then right before their eyes he disappeared and MedBay appeared. They'd be safely transported back aboard the Enterprise and at last Jim got to say a few things that had been on his mind from the beginning.

"I'm sorry I had to do that."

"I'm not" Chekov sighed, not looking at him.

"You're not?"

"I only vish the circumstance vere a little different. But I knew you'd come for me, and I guessed vhat they vanted us to do. I just. . ." Chekov didn't know how to finish the sentence, and Jim had no idea how to respond.

 

"You wanted it as much. . ." Jim finished. "But I. . . I thought I was. . . I though you didn't. . . I just. . . Do you know how long I've wanted to do that. But you know, properly."

"I can guess. Probably as long as I vanted it too."

"I just wished we'd go there ourselves, you know. Had the time to do it all properly. Actually made love, instead of. . . whatever that was." Jim's mind was rushing though all kinds of thoughts.

"Ze aliens haff helped, no?" Chekov asked.

"Hardly." Jim said instantly. "They put me through hell. I kept thinking. . . I just couldn't stop thinking!"

"I know. I felt the same. It vas. . . "

"Yep!" Jim finished.

"Can ve talk about dis later?"

"Sure, sure," Jim smiled, feeling like there was a promise there.

"I just don't vant to be in Med Bay when Dokkor McCoy gets here."

Jim laughed, but motioned for Chekov to leave. He understood that McCoy would insist that Chekov remain on MedBay while his body recovered, but he also knew that that would actually be more torture for Chekov than what he just went through. The Ensign needed to work; lying on his back for days on end would be agony for him.

Jim smiled as he watched Chekov leave. He had mixed emotions about the man. He laughed a little to himself. He was calling him a man now. . .

He had no idea how to start with Chekov, and where it made end. What Chekov was thinking. What those aliens were thinking. Hey, about them. He'd have to go sort that out now, unless Spock already had. He wondered about a lot of his way back to the bridge. But he knew one thing for sure; Chekov wasn't owned.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some challenges on LJ, and a Star Trek Kinky prompt meme thing. . .  
> Posted on LJ sometime in May. Apologies for the awful writing.  
> Characters disclaimed.


End file.
